The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis Norl., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Trad Purbilor’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in June 1999. The female parent was the proprietary ‘OY-85-6’ (unpatented) Osteospermum plant, with light purple inflorescences, while the male parent was the proprietary ‘OY-81-2’ (unpatented) Osteospermum plant, with purple inflorescences. The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in August 2003. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in January 2004.
The new cultivar was created in 1999 in Andijk, The Netherlands, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Andijk, The Netherlands, Gilroy, Calif. and Hillscheid, Germany over a 2 and a half year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for in Canada on Mar. 21, 2006 and in Switzerland on Nov. 13, 2006.